<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wild by chasingsoftness</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827990">Wild</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsoftness/pseuds/chasingsoftness'>chasingsoftness</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Sexual Content</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26827990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingsoftness/pseuds/chasingsoftness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The next morning dawned bright and early, the feel of thick, toughened hands tracing his flank and waking him from slumber. He didn't open his eyes but he could tell from the way Hank inched closer that they both were aware of his wakefulness.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954234</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wild</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 4 of Kinktober: Wild.</p><p>Note: So I'm imagining X-Men Evolution Logan/Hank, except I'm imagining more of a the movieverse Hank because I barely remember X-Men Evolution Hank. So movieverse Hank in a setting where Logan and Hank are more friends because they've known each other longer and are basically the only staff at the school besides Storm and Charles.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There had always been an alluring quality to a put-together guy. Namely, being fucked into the mattress by a put-together guy, watching the ties becoming loosened and the buttons undone, especially when said 'gentleman' turned out to be just as animalistic as him, interpreting his grunts and groans and giving him what he wanted without all that talking nonsense. Logan braced his hands on the bed frame as the mattress shifted on its frame, the guttural growls of Beast filling the room. It must've been some time since Hank's been able to let loose because he wasn't pausing for a second, two furred hands lifting his thighs higher until half of Logan's body was airborne, not that he was complaining exactly.</p><p>"C'mon, Hank, that all you got?" Logan asked as the tempo slowed down a bit. The room smelt like wet dog but then again, according to everyone else, that was what Logan smelt like on a regular day. He gave a little roll of his hips and tugged on a tuft of blue fur, "Thought they called you Beast for a reason?"</p><p>The growl that emanated deep from Hank's chest sent shivers down his spine.</p><p>.</p><p>The next morning dawned bright and early, the feel of thick, toughened hands tracing his flank and waking him from slumber. He didn't open his eyes but he could tell from the way Hank inched closer that they both were aware of his wakefulness.</p><p>"I must apologize," said the steady, cultured voice that invaded his daydreams, "for any undue roughness you might have experienced last night. It seems the primal side of me got carried away again."</p><p>Logan snorted, opening his eyes, "Ya do know I've got a near-limitless healing factor, right?"</p><p>"Regardless, that's no excuse for how I treated you. Let me make it up to you."</p><p>"Heh." He stretched, scratching at his chest as he turned over to face Hank fully. "That's what I like about ya, Henry. One night you'll fucked me into the mattress so hard you're leaving imprints, and the next you'll act like we're on a first date and we've never as much as held hands. Keeps a man guessing."</p><p>Hank couldn't blush but his smile turned sheepish and his ears wiggled like little butterfly wings. He brushed a hand through the man's blue mane and pulled him in for a kiss.</p><p>"Mmm." The room was heady with arousal as Hank pulled back, his eyes opening slowly as if still savoring the kiss. "<em>I can express no kinder sign of love, than this kind kiss</em>," he said in that sonorous voice that meant he was quoting something from some dead poet or playwright. Another kiss was placed on Logan's lips. Small. Chaste. It wasn't the arousal of the beast that filled the room, but rather, the sweet arousal of the man. Logan didn't mind. He knew he could tempt the beast out if he wanted to, knew it lingered close under Hank's skin, but for some reason, as much as he liked Beast's growls, he also liked the man's caresses and kisses and gentle good mornings.</p><p>Even if it was accompanied by some godawful poetry.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hank is quoting Shakespeare's Cymbeline.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>